In a mine, both of a work machine running without any person on board and a manned vehicle may operate in the same mine in some cases. For example, if a driver driving a manned vehicle can find the running direction of a work machine running without any person on board at an intersection, the safety of the mine can be improved. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of a direction instruction method in an automated guided vehicle of an autonomous driving method.